Twipod shuffle challenge!
by ballerina-Alice
Summary: Rules inside. R


**The Twipod Shuffle Challenge!**

**Rules: 1.** **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: Umm…everyone?**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

**4. NO LINGERING AFTERWORDS!**

**5. Do 10 of these and post them**

**1) Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown**

Bella Swan. The hottest girl on campus. Damn, she is fine!

"Yo baby come here!" I hollered at her. I mean how she could not say yes to me. I'm me!

"Okay, first I'm not your 'baby' and second… you're not my type." OMFG that bitch! Now she's just going to walk over to that nerd Cullen! I get is she wants that, lovey dovey type. I'm going to get her though.

……………………….

"What a jackass, sorry I was late Edward." Bella apologized.

"Was it Newton again?"

"yeah." She looked down at her feet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**2) You found me by The Fray**

I woke up and RAN. I ran as fast as I could. The only thing I could remember was the accident. Tumbling in the car, Roses screams, the cracked windshield. Now I may have lost her! I sure as hell couldn't find her.

Then, I passed a room with sleeping beauty herself. Rose, my Rosie.

"Oh, Rose. You have no idea how worried I was." She looked over at me, and then she started to cry. "Rose, baby please don't cry." I pleaded.

"You found me." She whispered.

"I couldn't wait to find out if you were okay." I said, While She whipped away my own tears.

"No, not just now Em, even before. When I was so lost and insecure, you found me." She smiled up at me.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**3) Fear of Flying by a Rocket to the Moon**

I took her picture. I kept here in case I would be lucky enough to run into her. Then, I dreamt that I was on an airplane. I freaked out because I was afraid to fly. Then I met Alice, she makes me so brave. She brought me back to the person I used to be. When I was so young and free. Being with her is like being in a time machine, like I said, she brings me back. We used to be so ridicules. Holding grudges just to help us sleep wow.

"I love you so much Jasper." Hearing those words from her mouth made me so happy.

**4) Realize by Colby Cailet **

It took me time to realize that his warmth wasn't so bad. Now I know I made him see that I am on his side. We were perfect for each other, but did he know that? I love Edward so much. He has to meet me half way though.

"Edward, do you trust me." I looked into his eyes, they held so much love. So much pain was there too.

"Yes. I finally realize that I do."

**5) Hold On by Good Charlette**

"Alice I know it's hard, but you can't do this!" He yelled after me. I was currently at the edge of the roof, a very HIGH roof.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not waiting for anything! I have no idea what I was looking for. I hate it, so much! Everyday hurts!" I screamed back at him. Jasper was the only one I expected to possibly try and stop me.

"Alice, you mom is gone! I know about your dad. I know that he hits you." I turned around and faced him. He couldn't possibly know about that!

"How did you find out?"

"I know you Alice. If you would let me, I love you!" I jumped off and ran to him.

"I love you too!"

oOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoO

**6) My Paper Heart by All American Rejects**

"Please don't play with me Rose." I looked at her pleadingly. She was so perfect, and she knew what she did to me. She made me weak at the knees. I love her so much. I knew she loved me back but still.

"Oh, why not Emmett? It can't be that bad." She taunted. She then licked her lips.

"Why not? Hmm… let me think. Oh yeah, because when you do my paper heart bleeds?" She looked at me, completely clueless. Which was hard to believe. She was so smart, yet so blind. "ugh… Rose I love you. I love you more than life itself, don't you get it, can't you see?" Her eyes went wide. Then she walked up to me, she was now only mere inches from me.

"Do you mean that?" Who would lie about love?

"No Rose, I am lying to you, because I am just such a jackas-"I was silenced by her lips on mine.

"Emmett, I-I love you too." With that we shared the most breath taking kiss ever.

**7) You and Me by Life-house**

What day is it? This clock has always seemed wrong. How did Alice not get it? She was my best friend. I made the mistake of falling for her. It has always been her and me. I can never seem to take my eyes off of her. Everything she does is beautiful. She walks like a ballerina would dance. Graceful and perfect.

It was a typical Saturday. I was lying on my bed thinking of her. How I want to go up to her and say, "Alice it really is you and me, just us, against the world. I need you." I could never do that though. Rain rolled down the window on this dreary morning. Just like the tears falling down my cheeks.

**8) I Don't Care by FOB**

Tanya started to walk over to me. Great. I hate her so much! I grabbed Bella closer to me.

"Tanya, do yourself a favor and turn around, and leave."

"Oh, but Eddie! Come on! I know you would rather be with me!" Her nasally voice is what I heard in my nightmares.

"I think you are so annoying! You make us all miserable."

"I don't care what you think of me, as long as it's about me. I bet all of your thoughts are about me!" She said. Yeah right!

**9) StarStruck by Lady gaga**

We all walked into the club, close together, and giggling. It was perfect. All eyes were on us. Of course3 the only ones that seemed to matter were the bright blue ones directly looking at me. I didn't know if it was the starling blue, his honey hair, or that sweet smile, but he seemed to be pulling me towards him.  
My friends went to sit down, yet I kept walking until I was almost pressed against him. I smiled up at him

****

**10) Photograph by Nickelback**

I peered through my shaggy bangs at her. Though she didn't seem to notice or if she did she never said a word. Standing there in the doorway I watched.

She was perched on the edge of the bed looking through photographs, thinking. I tried to picture what she was thinking, but from the look on her face I could only picture a break up scene from a movie. I could almost hear her telling me goodbye. Now I peered through blurry eyes to see her tear streaked cheeks.

**A/N: Alright so the last two aren't as good but oh well I finally finished. R&R!!!**

**~A**


End file.
